Together, We Rise
by Momentary Happiness
Summary: The guild's disbandment and an abusive marriage leaves Lucy isolated, injured and homeless. However, fate seems to have another thing in store for her when she unexpectedly encounters a familiar blonde Dragon Slayer and his exceed. Warning: Potentially triggering subjects (abuse, violence ect) included.
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

She vaguely recalled the first time she was knocked to the ground by him; how upset she had become over her bleeding nose and how much it _hurt_. She definitely had been in worse near-to-death situations before. She recalled the moments when she got back on her feet to fight off the perpetrators that attacked her guild. She kept on fighting no matter how much she bled. No matter how much it hurt.

But what happens if the perpetrator was your own husband? The hurt she felt was nothing like before.

She's now in a similar situation as before; laid across the kitchen floor, ears ringing accompanied with a dull headache on the right side of her head. She could make out glass shards at the periphery of her vision. With each violent episode, he used to apologise countless times, always promising the same thing " _I won't do it again_."  
He never stuck to his word. Things kept getting worse and worse. He became more violent, he refused to apologise, he blamed _her_ for everything. This time round, he decided to use his expensive, almost empty, alcohol bottle as a weapon.

This has happened for so many times that she now feels _nothing_.  
Well, nothing but _regret_ that is.

She reminisced her outspoken, confident past self. The times spent with her guild made her even stronger. What has she become now? She dreaded the thought of her guildmates' reactions to her current situation. It was downright embarrassing.

But Fairytail is no more.

The master had disbanded the guild with no explanation, and everyone seemed to agree to the decision. She, however, was confused at the sudden disbandment; But Lucy said nothing. She had faith in their master.  
Her only mistake was assuming that the guildmates would still stay as close-knit as they once were. This expectation shattered with every guild member that left. One by one, they left the guild. She dreaded the day Natsu disappeared, with only a note for comfort.

That was it. She was left to fend for herself.

Her father came into the picture a few months after the disbandment, asking for her help and cooperation. His once wealthy lifestyle was no more when his business crumbled. He desperately asked her to agree to an arranged marriage that could help his dying business to flourish. She disagreed to the idea and turned her back on him.  
Somewhere along the way, she had agreed to the marriage when Jude admitted that he fell ill. He couldn't manage to pay his treatment and her measly reporter job would not keep up with the increasing fees.

Her shivering body jolted her back to reality. She tried to lift herself off of the freezing floor, penetrating the palm of her hand with glass shards. She winced at the contact and tried to brush them off with her other hand. This movement only increased the pain in her head. Hissing at the pain, she continued lifting herself up, only for her vision to blur. Lucy was tempted to fall back to the ground, but she can't just stay there forever.  
She can't…stay.

Her eyes widened at the sudden realisation that her husband left the house following the fight. He never left the house after an argument, no matter how physical. It was unusual to say the least. She suddenly began fearing for her life at the thought of him coming back. What will he do then? Disregard her, give her another beating, or…? She held back a whimper at the thought of someone coming into the house to find her lifeless body.

Panic seized her thoughts as she wobbled to the front door. Her damn vision wouldn't settle and the scent of blood and alcohol was making her feel more faint by the second. But she refused to slow down. She grabbed a jacket and her scarf and began dressing herself. She made sure to put her small purse in the pockets of her jacket. It only held a few jewels she had managed to collect over the weeks. She sneered at the thought of her husband refusing to give her money. When she suggested going back to her former job, he made sure she wouldn't ever dream about it again. He deemed her worthless to the point of hiring a worker to shop for _groceries_. His trust issues drove her to the brink of madness.  
She made way to the front door before she halted her steps. What is she going to do now? She was at the outskirts of magnolia, she barely had any jewels and she didn't have anyone to turn to. Her celestial spirits couldn't even help her. He took her keys away from her after a few months of marriage. He refused to let her participate in magic any longer. She protested, fought with him, screamed and begged. That was the very first time he had gotten physical with her.  
She never saw her keys again. She rummaged through every nook and cranny of the house just to find them. This earned her a beating each time.

He called her celestial spirits an _obsession_ and even dared to suggest that she used Loke for any _intimate_ needs. She teared up at the thought of him getting rid of her keys forever. She'd never see them again.

She is left with nothing. Nothing but her life- which is currently on the line, threatened by him. She huffed at her built up frustration. He took away every last thing she owned. But this was the last straw. She refuses to leave her existence in his hands.

With that thought in mind, she opened the door and ran out. 

* * *

She's at the train station now. Her head wound had stopped profusely bleeding- now that the dried up blood is blocking any further leakage from occurring. The hood of her jacket shielded her head and face from the public eye. It was a small town and everyone knew her husband, so any (unwanted) attention would only lead to gossip and talk, which could ultimately affect her escape.

She reached into her pockets and held out a few jewels. She mentally calculated how much she needed for her to travel, for basics such as water and for a few nights spent at motels. Just until she figured out her next steps.  
But what happens when she runs out of money? She certainly can't get a job in this state; she didn't even have the time (or the sanity) to pack a few things.

The sound of the train halting to a stop jolted her back to reality. Guess she'll just have to improvise. 

* * *

"Hey Sting?" the exceed called out, slowly (but surely) flying downwards toward the ground with exhaustion.

"What?" Sting harshly replied. He definitely didn't mean to use any aggressive tone with Lector; he was just frustrated, being as worn down as the exceed.  
The exceed didn't seem to care at his owner's anger when he suggested, "Can we find somewhere to sleep?". Lector didn't wait for an answer at he laid gently on the ground, face first.  
He was already snoozing when Sting sighed and turned back facing the now sleeping cat. He put his hands to his hips as he scanned the area, which was mostly covered by trees. His sharp eyesight then made out a flickering purple light at a distance, almost right next to that bloody train station. Damn he hates trains.  
He grabbed the exceed by the back of his shirt as he walked to their destination.

Just as he arrived next to the motel, another person entered before the pair. He could care less about the people around him, but the hooded figure had a familiar scent. He just couldn't pinpoint to whom it belonged to. As he entered the building, the hooded person was already climbing the stairs to their allocated room.  
Damn he couldn't even get a glimpse.  
The receptionist then gave him a key following his payment, and he turned around to leave; when his ears picked up the receptionist's conversation with the cleaner.  
"Did you see her bloodied face?" the receptionist murmured, her words laced with fear.  
She continued, "Do you think she…off'ed someone?". The implication made the dragon slayer even more curious about the person's identity. He smirked at the newfound information; no matter how miniscule, it was definitely a _challenge_ he was willing to take up.  
"I just hope I don't have to clean up any contents." the cleaner commented, worry etched onto her face as she continued washing the motel entrance.

* * *

Thoughts of despair and hopelessness filled her head as she laid in the bathtub. The running water gradually became tinted brown and murky whilst the untouched sides of the bathtub were smeared with her blood. If someone was to walk in on her, they'd think she was dead at the stomach-churning sight. She resisted the temptation of shoving her head under the water and let herself become engulfed by it. What held her back was the thought of that bastard benefiting off her death, recalling the time he made her sign an insurance paper ' _just in case_ '. 

* * *

She somehow woke up on the bed. She couldn't make out the events that occurred after taking a bath; not that she cared too much currently. Her immense thirst was what woke her up from her deep slumber. She cursed at herself for not buying any water on the way. She groggily stood up and wore her jacket, making sure to carry a few jewels with her.

She looked around and spotted a vending machine on the ground floor. With each step she took, her head pounded with pain. She should really get her head injury checked out, but she didn't have the money for a healer's visit or for any medications. Somehow, unbeknownst to her, she made it to the ground floor without passing out or stopping. She was so lost in thought that she barely realised she walked down three floors.

She pushed a few jewels into the vending machine and pressed the button. But nothing came out. "You're fucking kidding me", she muttered, now getting agitated. Her head pounded louder than ever, her throat burned, and her vision blurred with exhaustion.  
She pressed the button again.  
Nothing.  
She slumped her head on the machine's glass, desperately looking at the drinks. Praying something will come out of the damn machine. She doesn't have enough money as it is, she can't afford to lose more.  
She kept on pressing the button, now panicked.  
Still nothing.  
Her face contorted in pure frustration as she began hitting the vending machine with her hands with full force. Once her hands got tired and palms ached, she began using the heel of her boot to hit the machine.  
The. damn. machine. wouldn't. budge.  
She re-positioned her forehead along the front glass of the machine, and just cried. Nothing was going her way. Absolutely _nothing._

"Yeah that vending machine is shit." The sound of a man's voice startled her. Her eyes widened, but she remained still, whilst her thoughts meticulously planned how she can possibly escape the situation. 'A helpless woman, who's on her own at a motel, in the middle of nowhere ' is not a favourable position to be in.  
Sting sensed the woman's tense position and apologised, "Sorry if I scared ya, but you kind of woke me up with all that banging."  
"Sorry." The girl muttered in a very hoarse voice.

When Lucy felt his presence come closer to her side, she quickly turned around, and headed for the staircase, her head still positioned downwards to avoid the man's gaze.

"Woah there," Sting shouted as he grabbed hold of her wrist.  
"Don't you want something to drink?" he stated as he held her arm in a tight grip. He needed to know who this woman is; even if he has to force her into cooperation.

Assuming the worst, Lucy's built up panic now gave her the energy to turn back and push the man away with full force and give her the chance to remove his hands off of her. However, these disjointed movements only forced the hood on her head to fall down. Her vision was no longer obstructed and her face was now revealed. She faced her perpetrator, who stared back at her with wide eyes. He was no stranger. Her breath hitched as she forced the name to come out of her mouth, "Sting?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Lucky Encounter?

Sting's eyes swiftly studied the blonde's overall unkept appearance. The most prominent feature her face held was a daring bruise that made its way across the right side of her cheek. Her clothes were creased and visibly dirty. A dark brown tinge clutched onto her matted locks, creating a noticeable contrast between her blonde strands and the head wound.  
 _Blood_.  
Despite her ragged appearance, he instantly recognised her. She was the same bimbo that stuck to Salamander's side like glue on paper. Yet, where was he?

"Sting?"  
He almost grimaced at how hoarse her voice sounded.

She was shaken up by how events unfolded. She pondered on the situation at hand. Should she consider herself lucky that she met the Light Dragon Slayer? Sure she barely even knew him on a personal level, but at least he was somewhat _familiar_. However, she was unsure if he would help her. To be more honest, she doesn't even know _how_ to ask for his help. Lucy definitely wasn't ready to reveal her personal life with him, especially knowing how blunt and how cruel he could be with his words. To make matters even more complicated, she vaguely remembered that he was the one who had been elected as Sabertooth's Guild Master; his guild being Fairy Tail's competitor. Well, _ex_ -competitor.  
Whilst in the end they never held any hard feelings towards one another; she always sensed the tense environment between him and Natsu; both having a competitive streak and a thing for brawls.

All this time, they were still staring at each other; even now, his tight grip held her (now aching) wrist.

"Well, this is a surprise," Sting muttered. Her wrist suddenly felt much lighter; looking down, she noticed he had let go.

* * *

Silence hung in the air once again, if one would exclude Lector's soft snores. They currently resided in Sting's booked motel room, after he invited the celestial mage for a talk. Lucy agreed to the invite; and somewhat regretted it. She was extremely fatigued, and her painful headache would refuse to give her a breather. The awkward interaction also made her nervous. His inquisitive looks made her feel like a zoo animal. Despite this, she couldn't miss an opportunity for her to gain something from this encounter. She just has to figure out how to get to it.

Sting sat on the edge of the bed as the blonde stood next to the door, her arms crossed and eyes shifting from side to side; doing their best to avoid his prying eyes. Ah, he was making her feel uncomfortable. He sluggishly crossed his legs and looked to the side, where his line of vision was replaced with multiple water bottles on the bedside table. He may have stolen _a bit too many_ from that machine. He had gotten them for her, but she still hadn't drank from any. Sting could sense her uneasiness from a mile away. The reason? He wasn't too sure. Perhaps he was too intimidating for her liking.

Her broken spirit and lack of confidence made him question if she was the same person who battled Minerva back at the Grand Magic Games. Reflecting on her sorry state, he did hold a slight feeling of pity for the blonde. Nonetheless, he wasn't the type to remain curious; One way or another, he'd get the girl to spill the beans on what happened to her, their Guild and Natsu.

"So blondie, why are you at this rotten motel all alone?" He inquired as he glanced at her tense form once more. He made sure to ask open ended questions to see how willing she was to reveal her secrets.

"I don't have anywhere to go," she responded as she made eye contact. One eyebrow was raised in question and Sting almost smirked at her vague response. She definitely picked up on his intentions.

"And why's that Heartfilia?" He hoped the personal title would reduce the formality between them; it always worked on girls.

"It was all over the papers a few years back, you don't read the news?" Lucy snapped back. She sneered at the thought of no longer being a Heartfilia, but a Batley. She despised the latter.

Sting studied the girl's heavy breathing and tense posture, along with how defensive she suddenly became on the subject. He had certainly hit a soft spot.

"A guild's disbandment doesn't cause a partners' separation," Sting stated coolly, misinterpreting her current angry form as a result of her and Salamander's obvious parting. Pink fireball would never let blondie get in this state, that much he knew.

She instantly understood the implication of his statement. It was about her and Natsu's friendship. Sting knew a thing or two about having a close partner by your side, she noted, vaguely remembering the Dark Dragon Slayer.

"Well, that rule didn't apply to us." Lucy softly stated, her growing anger suddenly replaced with feelings of sorrow. She missed Natsu, a lot. If he only stayed, she wouldn't have ever got into this huge mess in the first place. He would have encourage her to seek out jobs and gather enough money for her father. He would've protect her from that violent pig of a man.

"Seems so." Sting replied as he grabbed a bottle of water and chugged. "Want some?"  
If it wasn't for her gloomy emotional state, Lucy would have smirked at Sting's subtle hint. She felt slight embarrassment about her recent violent episode with that vending machine.  
She replied, "Well, I **was** in the middle of almost breaking the appliance…"  
He threw her a bottle.

* * *

She gulped down the water with pleasure, partly because of her never ending thirst; and partly so to escape the conversation for just a bit.

She never really spoke to him; and she never really intended to initially. He was too boastful for her liking. But now, she thanked the heavens that he was here. Lucy was so lost in thought, that she didn't realise she had drank the whole bottle.

"So, what are you going to do about that huge gash on your head?"  
The sudden reminder made her feel faint. Right. What is she going to do?

She wiped a layer of water from her chapped lips.  
"It'll heal," she answered, her tone revealing the uncertainty about her own statement. She can feel that the injury isn't too severe, but it isn't as mild as she had hoped it to be. She feared it would become infected. Would she need stitches?

"Doesn't look like it to me," Sting replied.

She said nothing as she began twisting the cap of another bottle, greedily putting the neck of the container to her lips and chugged once more.

"What caused that wound, and those bruises?"

The sudden personal question almost made Lucy choke on water. Clearing her throat, she muttered, "None of your business." That may have sounded more harsh than she had intended it to be.  
His lack of response made her feel more guilty. "I- I'm sorry, it's just- a long story and my head is hurting," she explained, apologetically.

"It's fine, you need to sit? I can go ask for a kit or something."  
His sudden kind gestures surprised her. She nodded and sat on the bed. He swiftly left the room before she could even notice.

What in the hell is he doing? Fetching a first aid kit like a butler, he pondered, irritated at himself. Since when did he become such a softie?

It's fine.

He just needs to gain her trust, that's all.

Sting came back to the room with a first aid box, only to find the blonde passed out on the bed. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping or if she had succumbed to her injuries. However, her soft snores and even breathing reassured him that she wasn't at the brink of death.

 _Great_.

Not only did he not get the information he wanted, but he now didn't have anything to sleep on. He fumed as his cool demeanor was wearing off. A big part of him wanted to grab the blonde and kick her to the curb.

Then again, no matter how cruel he could be to people, he didn't have the heart to hurt a vulnerable person.

He did kick the damn first aid box though. 

* * *

**Author's note** : I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed, followed and favoured this story. I was surprised at the amount of support! Certainly wasn't expecting it. I'll try to upload as often as my free time would allow me. Thanks again, see you in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: A Step Forward

Hello readers! First, I'd like to apologise for the unintentional hiatus. Honestly, the final months of the previous year was an awful experience that left me crippled with anxiety and depression. It's a year I'd like to forget. Whereas I usually turn to writing to relieve my stress- I ended up with a massive mind fog that only fuelled my irritation and forced me to feel discouraged. So, I let the story go without notice.

After months went by and life's nuisances lessened, I began feeling better. Two months into 2019 and I feel much more motivated to write. Thus, I am back to continue my beloved story. Especially after seeing the support it got (even though it's a not so popular crack ship with only two chapters). So, I'd like to thank you all for following, favouriting, reviewing, and even just for clicking with the intention to see what the story is all about. It honestly means a lot.

So, I'll be attempting to produce longer chapters as thanks~  
I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and I'll see you in future chapters. 

* * *

Lucy trudged along a vacant and eerily dull path, where the only thing keeping her company were the deep breaths she took along with the sound of her own heartbeat, thumping through her ears. She couldn't recognise her current whereabouts, or why she was here in the first place. _Why_ was she _so_ exhausted?

Lucy halted her tracks when the vision around her started to rapidly blur. Her hands swiftly connected with her head, almost as if they were about to be the pillars that kept her upright.

Still feeling fatigued and lightheaded, she weakly glanced ahead. It was when she was almost about to collapse, that she spotted a figure a few feet away from her. She wasn't too sure if it was as a result of the exhaustion or her blurred vision; but there was something familiar about the person's features. Through her limited sight, she could make out the figure's muscular build and average height, his body covered by a dark vest and pants, hair consisting of random pink spikes that messily framed his head.

She was sure it was _him_.

A burst of energy travelled through her body and, despite feeling unwell, she dashed towards him with undeniable delight. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, that ran down the sides of her face as she sprinted. To say that her emotions were in disarray would be an understatement. She felt huge waves of nostalgia as memories of friendship flooded her thoughts; She recalled the misery she underwent when he left, the isolation she experienced when spending all those years alone; the joy she felt when she was with him that she's currently reliving as of right now.

 _She felt it all._

Finally, after all these years, she was about to be with Natsu once more. _Her_ partner, _her_ best friend _,_ _ **her Nastu**_ _._

Yet, no matter how much force she put into her sprint, the world around her seemed to move in slow motion that affected her movement. She approached her partner little by little; her eyesight improving with each step she took. She was elated to Natsu's reaction to her presence. His arms were wide open, ready for a bone-crushing hug. His smile couldn't get wider as it stretched from ear to ear, giving her that signature toothy grin of his.

This sight alone brought her feelings of great comfort and happiness.

He was waiting for _her_.

Why was it taking her so long to get into his arms?

Just as she inched closer and closer to Natsu, there was a shift in the cheerful atmosphere. Natsu's smile lessened to a frown, and the rest of his features also contorted into a worrisome look. He dropped his elevated arms to his sides, and his calloused hands formed into fists.

The more she analysed him, the more she noticed how he too had changed over the years. He seemed to have aged as lines formed around his mouth and forehead; his once pudgy baby face now seemed to be only a distant memory as his jaw protruded further, and face slimmed down- resulting in a manlier look.

It's been well over eight years; why was she so surprised? Perhaps it was the intimidating look he was suddenly giving her.

Without warning, someone forcefully seized her right arm, and she crashed into someone's body. She tried to push them away, but to no avail. Whoever the person was, kept her locked tightly into their grip, where she was not even able to raise her head to look above his torso. It was at this time she understood, Natsu was giving that frightening look to this stranger, not her.

"How about you be a good wife that does not mingle with problematic firebrands."  
Her eyes widened in fear at the sinister voice. He was no stranger- unfortunately, she knew him too well. And she also knew that low, hushed voice he used whenever he threatened her. It always meant she was in trouble once he got his hands on her.

But why here? Why now?

She managed to thrash around her husband's grip enough for her to turn her head back to catch a glimpse of Natsu, who only stood staring at the pair, features displaying concern, anger and…pity?

She stared at him in disbelief. He never pitied her- not even when she fought the strongest of opponents. Not even when she lost miserably. He always believed in her and it used to show.

What's so different now?

She turned her head back to face her husband's torso in shame. She despised him _so much_ \- but she hated Natsu's look even more. And so, she stayed in her abuser's arms, just like the shameful, weak being she was.

She felt her spouse's hands creep up to her head, stroking her messy blond strands. She didn't feel comforted as she knew it wouldn't this act wouldn't last long. "He was never here for you, but _I_ was. When he left you stranded, _I_ was the one who took you in and saved you and your family," he insisted in a hushed tone. She couldn't get her voice to work to respond to his empty lies, and she was too tired to even try. What was the point? There is nothing left for her.

She must stop waiting for Natsu to save her, because he won't.

He can't.

"Leave!"  
Once again, she forced her head to turn into an awkward angle, so she could see why Natsu was suddenly shouting. "LEAVE!" He yelled once more, becoming increasingly angrier and more aggressive. His fists started lighting up as they were engulfed in flames. The expression on his face surprised Lucy. The rage he displayed was something she wasn't sure she ever witnessed before. The field filled with enough smoke that it started affecting her airways. She kept hearing the same statement over and over as she struggled for air: "Leave. Leave. **LEAVE**."

* * *

She woke up startled from the events that occurred in her dream. Lucy inhaled as much air as her lungs could withstand as she remembered how difficult it was to breathe. Her hand moved to her chest as she felt her heart flutter. She closed her eyes and slumped back onto the bed, hand still glued to her torso. It had been such a long time since she dreamt of Natsu. Not even in a dream could she get a hold of him.

She turned sideways, ready to go back to her deep slumber when she felt someone watching her. The hairs on her back stood as she internally panicked. She slowly opened her eyes, ready to jump at whoever was stalking her. A pair of comical eyes stared right back at her.

"What the!" She shrieked as she brought her right leg up towards the thing. Her Lucy kick seemed to work, as it went flying back against the opposing wall. She rolled off the bed in a hurry and tried not to lose balance herself as she stood in a defensive pose.  
It was then when she analysed the situation fully.

The room she was in wasn't the one she booked; and that ' _thing_ ' in question was a red exceed. Her eyes fluttered in confusion as her mouth gaped open. That exceed looked way too familiar; and anyway, the average person doesn't even own one. So what had she done yesterday? She left the house in a hurry, checked into a motel, took a bath, went to grab a bottle of water…

As she was trying to recollect her thoughts, the door creaked open. Her eyes darted to the blond man wearing normal clothes and holding onto a paper bag. _Sting._

Her eyes went back to the exceed, who had just started to come to his senses. She covered her gaping mouth in realisation.

"So I leave for an hour and I come back to see you had woken up and maltreated Lector," Sting stated in an annoyed tone. Lucy ran to the exceed stricken with panic. She was about to gently pick up the red cat, but before she could, Lector swiftly stood up and pushed her away.

"Get away from me!" He yelled in fear as he flew behind Sting.

Lucy just stood there appalled at how this morning's events unfolded. "I-I-sorry," she muttered, surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded.

"Now now Lector, I'm sure it wasn't on purpose," Sting reassured the exceed, who seemed to calm down at his partner's words. "Here's a tuna sandwich as a thanks for watching over the fairy whilst I was away," Sting stated as he handed the paper bag to Lector; who beamed at the small gift.

"I did my best Guild Master!" Lector announced assertively, as he stood upright, with his right hand angled to his forehead. Lucy suppressed a laugh at how determined the small exceed was to make Sting proud. The dragon slayer snickered and ruffled Lector's head.

Lucy smiled softly at the sweet interaction.

As Lector grabbed the bag and began devouring the sandwich, Sting turned to the celestial mage. "Would you like to continue yesterday's conversation?"

"Uh- sure. Yeah," Lucy stated uncomfortably. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her uneasiness. Sensing this, Sting went to the room's cabinet and threw her the medical kit. The box's outer shell was so damaged that its contents just flew out as a result of the throw, landing randomly on the floor and on the bed.

Sting sat on a chair and positioned it to face Lucy, who had already started applying the gauzes and ointments on her arms and legs. Sting realised how many scars, burn marks and bruises were etched onto the girl's pale skin.

"What happened yesterday?"

Lucy briefly stopped applying the cold ointment on her right arm as she looked up at him. This was it. The question of the century.

"I was attacked…" She admitted, the words slowly forming, emphasising each word. Sting nodded, expecting her to continue without any prompts from him.

"By a man," she continued, "who gave me these wounds."

"Do you know him?" Sting asked, concern etched onto his face. He was worried about the injured celestial mage; Not to mention the fact that there probably was a crazed guy attacking females who don't usually travel out of their usual environment on their own.

"No."  
Lucy mentally face palmed herself. Did she just lie to Sting's face? And for what?

Despite this, something inside her wouldn't let her speak the truth. She wasn't sure if it was the undeniable shame for letting herself become a victim of abuse, the fear of her husband finding out she had spoken to a guild master about it, or if it was because she wanted to maintain the meagre dignity she had left.

Who was she kidding? This was Sting, the dragon slayer who couldn't contain a petty taunt when the occasion arises. He'll never let her live it down.

"No, I don't know who it was," she blurted once more, hoping not to be such an obvious liar.

"You couldn't catch a glimpse of him?" Sting insisted.

"It was dark, and it happened so suddenly that I was too shocked to even care about such details," she explained, surprised by how easy the words seemed to come out when they didn't consist of the truth. Sting nodded at her response, seemingly deep in thought.

"Don't you summon spirits like Yukino?" Lector commented mid-bite, "Didn't you fight him off?"

Both exceed and slayer stared at Lucy for a response, whilst she felt an awful feeling of regret flood her whole being. She felt her eyes sting and tears dared to emerge.  
"He stole them from me," Was all she managed to say. Her mouth felt dry.

Truth was, she hadn't seen her spirits for years; and she let them be taken away by her awful spouse. When Lector mentioned Yukino, the guilt that bubbled up within her was so intense that she had to excuse herself to the restroom just after she answered.

She slammed the door behind her and stared at the wall.

She never thought about sending her keys away to a better handler. Yukino would have been the perfect candidate. She's a kind, sweet lady who is as capable as Lucy when it came to magic, if not better. Not only that, but she had a stable environment for them to come and go as they pleased. She also went on jobs regularly which could have kept them busy whilst Lucy was away.

Between the years of being a journalist and becoming someone's wife- Lucy barely summoned them to this world. Lucy balled her fist and hit herself in the chest as punishment when she realised how selfish she was. She could have given her spirits a better life if she didn't hold onto their keys for dear life. She was so full of misery, loneliness and sentiment; that she didn't think twice about their well-being. And now look what happened.

A knock on the bathroom door brought her back to reality.

"You alright?" She heard Sting's muffled voice ask from the other side of the door.

She opened the door with her head hanging so low it almost passed her own shoulders. She nodded weakly and moved back to the bed, back to focusing her attention on treating her wounds with the medical supplies.

Sting sat back down on the chair and said nothing.

"Where did you get the rest of those scars?" Sting inquired as he eyed her arms.

The question startled Lucy enough for her to grab the sleeves of her jacket and pull them down, hiding them away from the dragon slayer's prying eyes. "They don't look as recent or fresh as your other wounds," he added.

Lucy was so used to them that she had become immune to their existence. It's been such a long time that she had a proper raw conversation with anyone; that she seemed to forget that her injuries _weren't normal._

"I-uh," she stammered, "I went on a few solo j-jobs that left me with a few marks on my body. I had to earn a living some way or another." Sting seemed to accept her response and she felt relieved.

She felt awful for lying to him after he was so kind to her and concerned for her wellbeing. She never noticed how genuine this person was until now. This part of him doesn't show as much as his boastful side. Now that she analysed him better, she noticed how he too has changed over the years. He got rid of that awful fur boa and hid the rest of his body with a black tee. His guild mark was as prominent as ever on his arm, and she stared longingly at it, hoping hers would magically show up so she too can proudly display it.

His features seemed to have aged, making him look more intimidating whenever he frowned or put on a serious front.

Lucy reassured herself that lying to him was for her own good. She only needs Sting to get her to a safe place where she can re-start her life, earn enough crystals to get by and train quietly. Once she's physically readier and more confident, she'll go back to face her husband. Meanwhile, she'll keep an eye out for any celestial keys she may come across and try to find out the whereabouts of her sick father.

In retrospect, it was a perfect plan, but realistically speaking- it's going to take up a lot of time; time she couldn't afford to waste.

"Where were you headed off to?" Sting wondered, grabbing another bottled water and began to drink.

"I'm not too sure…" Lucy mumbled in response.

Sting sighed. He needed to get to the guild by tomorrow and he certainly wasn't about to catch the train. He calculated that if he and lector left by noon, they'd manage to get to the guild in the early hours of the morning by foot.

But he wasn't about to leave the celestial mage alone. He felt too responsible for her well-being, especially after finding out that her partner was gone and her spirits were missing. "Listen, since you don't have specific whereabouts about where you need to go, how about you come with us to Sabertooth? We'll figure things out from there and you'll also get to meet Yukino again," Sting advised the female. He only added to the last part so the blonde wouldn't be so uncomfortable with travelling with a male she wasn't too familiar with.

Sting was sure that this was the first time since their reunion that the female in front of him displayed excitement. Her dull eyes immediately shined with glee, and her gloomy demeanor seemed to vanish as she gave him the biggest genuine smile she could muster. It was an expression he couldn't forget.

Lucy felt her whole world light up at his suggestion of travelling together to back to his guild. It was a step in the right direction for her, and suddenly, the future seemed much brighter than it was yesterday.

She opened her arms wide enough to wrap them around Sting's muscular build, and both him and Lector were taken aback at the sudden affection the celestial mage displayed.

"Thank you…Master Sting".


End file.
